fantasy_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Garcia
To Fantasia, she is known as a kind-hearted soul and heart when it comes to being relaxed, but when somethings a miss, she gets really mad and she blames it on something or on someone that is not making her feeling happy or relaxed at all. When nothing is going some kind of a no-good way, she gets mad like Wreck-It Ralph, but is also timid and shy when she is calm like Felix and Fluttershy. Section heading |name ~ Andi Garcia |full name ~ Andrea Carìs Garcia |other names ~ Andi, Captain, chief, A-girl, Princess, Loyal kid, Angel, Star Shine, girl, etc. |personality ~ Tempered, shy, curious, confused, creative, honest, generous, determined, lovely, believer |appearance ~ a white shirt (an oval on the chest), blue jeans, red and white shoes, a little red clothe around her waist, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pair of glasses on her face |occupation ~ a student to a soldier and a fixer, a friend to the wrecker and driver, a beginner to three princesses, a lost girl to a Tinker Fairy, a master at controlling her unknown powers |goal ~ To save the dimensions of the world (Disney Heroes and Heroines ~ Studnets of Fantasy High) Help everyone with their problems in the stories |family ~ Tamora Calhoun (Adopted mother), Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Adopted father), Wreck-It Ralph (Adopted uncle), Vanellope von Schweetz (Adopted aunt), Tinker Bell (Adopted cousin), Ariel (Swimming Teacher), Belle (Bedtime-Reading Teacher), Sofia the First (Princess Cousin), A.C.E. Garcia (Fantasy Generation), C.A.T. Garcia (Fantasy Generation) |friends ~ Tamora Calhoun, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Tinker Bell, Ariel, Belle, Sofia the First, Twilight Sparkle, Dusk Shine, Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Blitz, Lilo, Stitch, Kim Possible, Jake Long, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Prince James, Terence, Prince Eric, Prince Adam/Beast, Carlos Ramos, Caroline Ramos, Andrew Garcia |enemies ~ Amber Heartless, Richard Valtor, Ansem, Heartless, Taffyda Muttonfudge |likes ~ Felix teaching her what is bad and good, Tammy teaching her how to shoot at a right angle, Sofia showing her how to be nice to friends, Ariel teaching her how to swim, Belle teaching her how to read, Tinker Bell teaching her how to create things, her best friends Carrie, Dash, and Twilight, Vanellope teaching her how to drive, heroes and heroines |dislikes ~ Amber hurting her friends and her female mentors, Richard hurting Andrew and her male mentors, Ansem hurting hers and Andrew’s best friends, Heartless killing the townspeople, Taffyda Muttonfudge making fun of her driver mentor Vanellope, villains |weapons ~ golden gun, element gauntlets, book of reality, amulet of myths, creatures, and history, wand of history revealing, glasses of secrets, hairband of flexibility, magic inside her body |fate ~ to be loyal to her family and friends, to help others when they are in trouble, be there for anyone in the future |quote ~ “Time flies when you are having fun”, “I glitch in my words”, “The magic of friendship doesn’t exist in Fantasia, it’s everywhere within everyone”, “You have to have courage and determination to gain a friend, not evil and cruel darkness” Purpose of her Presence In Fantasia, all of the Fantasy Characters that are from Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Hasbro, Sony Pictures, and more, they treat Andrea like she is a princess which in Disney Heroes and Heroines ~ Student of Fantasy High, she is treated like a princess and is raised like one, but when the princess was three to four years old, she was missing in Fantasia and was raised in a mansion in the alternate world with Fantasy High. While in Fantasia, Andrea was known as a great girl, a soldier's favorite student, a racer's favorite partner, a mermaid's favorite friend, a book reader's favorite child, a fairy's favorite lost girl, a princess's best friend, and a beautiful princess of Fantasia and attracted by many men in Fantasia to be her suitors.